


Surrender:Absolution

by HaHeePrime



Series: Transformation Universe [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bond-Brothers Forever and Ever Amen, I Care About This So Darn Much, M/M, My Soul Distilled, Poetry, That Rhymes and Everything, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: Sometimes things are best expressed in poetry.Things like the realization that the war will never end without a sacrifice of self and selfishness. Or just how much they need each other. Or how scary it is to be so open and vulnerable, to let someone else know you completely.So I wrote this poem.I believe in it down to my core.





	Surrender:Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was the first thing I ever wrote for what I affectionately term "My Happy World," in which Prime and Megatron finally cut through all their crap and make peace. It's several years old now, but since I'm putting the story up here, I thought I'd better post the original poem, too. Be gentle; I am not a poet! But I did throw my whole soul into this. I still love it.

**Surrender:Absolution**

Brother, I am finished.  
I will fight no more forever.  
I'm wearied so of war; of watching  
Bright lives coldly severed

We turned our backs; I walked away  
In anger from my brother.  
But walking 'round the world just brought us  
Back to face each other.

In you I see the opposite  
Of everything in me.  
Bound in that opposition,  
We've never yet been free.

There's no hope of forgiveness  
For all we've said and done.  
But understanding might make space  
For love where there was none.

So I come to you, my brother:  
My Other Self, my Friend –  
The mirrored image I must face  
At every cycle's end –

I come to you in hope  
That if we join our souls together,  
Unite our mirrored dreams and pains,  
We could end this War forever.

I must be strong for others;  
But you know me through and through.  
There's no one else to help me now.  
I need you, oh I need you!

I'll open to you my utmost self.  
(Please help me not to be afraid!)  
I'll hold back nothing – not even shame.  
(My pride's the price which must be paid.)

Lay down your anger and your hate;  
Lay down your misery;  
Lay down regret and loneliness,  
And give them all to me.

I'll bear your burdens; you'll bear mine.  
We'll offer up our grief.  
When we are one, we're strong.  
Let go, and in me find relief.

Then at last we'll walk together;  
Side-by-side we'll find our peace.  
We've long led throngs to war and hate.  
Let's lead them now to cease.

So hold me and enfold me.  
Let the peace with us begin.  
I'm ready to lay down this fight.

I love you.

Come on in.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit's due:
> 
> I stole the "I will fight no more forever" line from Chief Joseph of the Nez Perce -- very sad. But I wanted that completely hopeless giving-up feel to begin with. Spark-bonding is a scary proposition. 
> 
> I also hope that you are never really sure who's speaking in each stanza -- I want the words to work for both and either.


End file.
